Sketches
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Parker has another talent other than just being the best thief in the world. •Parker/Sophie•


**Title:** Sketches  
**Author:** Devereauxx  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Summary:** Parker has another talent other than just being the best thief in the world.  
**Spoiler Warning:** "The Fairy Godparents Job"

"_I thought everyone could do that."_

Parker didn't realize she had any other talents outside of robbing a bank in an impressive amount of time or eating an entire cake to herself while not gaining a single pound before that conversation. She thought everyone could draw like that, that it was programmed into everyone's brain just like how to move, or how O.J. Simpson is guilty of murdering his wife. But now thinking about it, some people are born not able to move, so that didn't really make much sense.

Parker liked to draw people, for some reason she found she could understand them better by drawing them rather than actually talking to them. She could also understand her feelings for the person she drew more as she would start to see the picture form before her eyes. She drew the man holding the gun with a look of hardened determination, because he was a hired assassin after all, and anyone that kills for a living is bound to be grumpy and focused. Like Eliot. Although, Parker isn't sure if he's ever really killed anyone before, or just hurt them all very, very badly.

"Do you only draw from memory?" comes a voice behind her, and Parker turns around on the couch to see Sophie behind her, watching her draw a picture of Nate staring at all the liquor bottles in the bar downstairs. He did it yesterday, just sat there and stared at them all. When Parker asked what he was doing, Eliot told her he was being a Christian. She didn't understand that.

"Yeah," Parker says, and turns back around to continue shading her drawing. The rest of the team were downstairs in the bar, meeting a new client. Well, Hardison and Nate were, Eliot was off hitting something somewhere. Maybe a person, maybe a punching bag. Parker wasn't really paying attention when he announced where he was going.

Sophie's behind her now, peering over her shoulder at an uncomfortably close distance, so Parker stops moving the pencil. "You're very good," Sophie observes, and Parker just shrugs.

"I know."

She can hear Sophie let out a little laugh at that, and moves from behind her over to the chair before she sits down. Parker continues to work on her drawing, not phased anymore by Sophie since she's not inside her personal space bubble anymore. There's silence for awhile before Sophie asks, "Can you draw from life?"

"What do you mean?" Parker asks, and looks over at her. She was actually surprised she was still there, she had been so quiet an unmoving. Now Parker is pretty sure she had just been staring at her or doing something equally as odd.

"I mean draw something that's in front of you. Like this plant," Sophie says, and points to the small cactus plant that sat on the coffee table.

Hardison had bought the plant a couple days ago. Something about team spirit. Parker is sure she's never heard so much about team spirit being linked to plants until Hardison. She was supposed to buy a plant, she remembers now. Since her old one got blown up. She had named it Pinky, from Pinky and the Brain. Though she never told anyone that, because then they would ask why she related it to Pinky, and she really wasn't sure. She—

"Parker?" Sophie asks, and waves her hands a bit to shake Parker out of her thoughts. Parker blinks twice and then stares at her.

"I only draw people," Parker tells her. She didn't see what fun it would be to draw a plant. They weren't very interesting. They didn't do… anything. They were just plant-like. Which would be a valid assumption, seeing as they _were_ plants.

"But could you draw a person if they were in front of you, is what I mean," Sophie asks, and her voice has this weird pitch in it that Parker doesn't understand. Almost like she was asking something, bit it wasn't a question.

"I dunno, I guess," Parker replies, shrugging. Sophie's quiet for a moment, so Parker thinks they're done with that little interaction and goes back to drawing before Sophie speaks again.

"Could you draw me?"

Parker's pencil stops again, and she turns to look at her. "You want me to draw you?" she asks her, like the idea was completely absurd because… "I already have drawn you before."

"You have?" Sophie asks, curious now. She sits up straighter in her chair and looks at Parker's sketchbook. "Is it in there, can I see it?"

Parker doesn't understand Sophie's curiosity, but flips the pages a bit until she finds the one where she drew her with Nate. Sophie was looking at Nate, but Nate was looking at a liquor bottle. She drew it last year.

Sophie gets up and comes to sit next to Parker on the couch. She takes the sketchbook in her hands and looks down at it. "Depressing, isn't it?" Sophie observes, looking at herself looking at Nate in the drawing. Parker shrugs, she doesn't find it depressing. She finds it life.

Sophie gives the sketchbook back to her and asks, "Could you draw me some time? Let me model for you a bit?" Parker's still confused on why Sophie would want to do that though.

"Why?" she asks.

Sophie's tongue snakes out a bit as she smiles before looking down at the couch and pursing her lips together, as if she's thinking about how to answer that. Finally she says, "Art is beautiful… timeless. I steal paintings and look at these women whose beauty are forever captured in time just in a single object. I've always wanted that... to be timeless. To have someone look at me long after I'm gone and know exactly how I was feeling and who I am just from a single piece of art. Seeing how exposed these women are, especially the nude portraits. And I don't just mean exposed as in being undressed, but by being so vulnerable in being in that state and reading the emotions on their face. Confidence or shy, it's all beautiful… and it's all so very human and raw. Do you know what I mean, Parker?"

But Parker only caught one bit of that, the rest seemed a bit jumbled and sort of became a dull buzz in the back of her mind. "You want me to draw you naked?" Parker asks her, like she wasn't sure if she heard her right, or took that the right way. She hopes she does, otherwise it would probably make her seem perverted.

"What? No," Sophie says, a little too quickly, and Parker automatically feels like a pervert. She knew before she opened her mouth that she should have said something else. "Well, I don't know," Sophie finishes, and now Parker's confused. Sophie sees the look of confusion on her face and explains, "One day yes, I would love to be drawn or painted nude… but I don't know if it would be such a good idea if you were the one to do it."

"Why?" Parker asks, and for some reason actually finds herself _wanting_ to do it now. Sophie's body was so much different than hers, and Parker decides she'd like it see it in it's entirety. She was curious.

"Because we're friends… we work together," Sophie starts to explain, and when all she's met with is a blank stare she finishes, "We see each other every day. You'd know what I… well, you understand what I mean." But Parker doesn't understand what she means.

"Why does everyone think naked is such a bad thing?" Parker asks her, because she wants to know. She never understood why people got all weird when other people get naked, or felt weird when they were around other people while they themselves were naked. She's never felt that way before.

"It's not," Sophie tells her, but then that makes Parker even more confused. Sophie can see it so she just sighs. "Being naked is something that's a bit… private. Not to be shared with everyone," Sophie explains.

"So you don't want to share your nakedness with me?" Parker asks, and Sophie actually blushes. Parker looks at her funny because, well… she's never seen her do that before. Ever. She didn't even know if Sophie knew how to.

"Any way that I answer that question it's going to come out sounding different than how I mean it, so I won't," Sophie tells her, and Parker wishes for once Sophie would make some kind of sense. She's starting to get impatient.

"Do you want me to draw you or not?" Parker asks, her lack of patience becoming evident in her voice.

"Yes," Sophie says, confident about that in her voice. But when the two women just stare at each other, Sophie asks, "So… where do you want me?"

Parker had an immediate thought fly through her brain out of nowhere that she was glad never made it out of her mouth. She had no idea where it came from, but it was gone now so she ignored it. "Wherever."

"Can we do it over my apartment then?" Sophie asks, and Parker just shrugs. She doesn't really care. She was bored anyway and if Sophie wanted to play model to constitute for her own boredom and attempt at being a timeless beauty then who was she to care?

When they got to Sophie's apartment, Sophie locked the door behind them and brought Parker into her living room. Sophie looked around before deciding on her old Victorian style couch, and sat on it. Parker just looked at her expectantly, but Sophie seemed to be thinking. "This doesn't go with my outfit," she voiced outloud, while looking at it, and then back around the room, probably searching for a more suitable alternative.

Parker sits in a chair opposite of her and watches as she seems to be debating something in her head. Sophie's looking at the couch and picking at her own clothes absentmindedly. "I… hm…"

"What?" Parker asks, her patience hovering near the empty gauge. Sophie looks up at her, picking at her clothes more.

"I'm not sure what I want to do, here."

Parker just sighs heavily and gets up. "Well call me when you do," she says, and turns to leave. She could be doing something better right now than watching Sophie argue with herself silently in her head.

"No, wait," Sophie says, and Parker stops. She looks at her and Sophie admits, "I'm thinking about taking off my clothes for this… it would go nice with the background, but I'm just…"

"Look, I'll get naked too if it makes you feel better," Parker says, just wanting to get through this so she can draw and entertain herself. She puts down the sketchbook and hears Sophie start to sputter a protest as she peels her shirt off of her body. If getting naked would make this go faster, than she didn't care. She didn't think naked was a bad thing.

"No, Parker, you don't have to—" Sophie starts, but by that time Parker's naked already. Sophie just blinks slowly at her before realizing she's staring and averts her eyes.

"Now we'll be even," Parker tells her, and sits down. She doesn't care in the least that she's nude in front of Sophie, even though she can tell Sophie's feeling a bit awkward about it. "I'll see you, and you'll see me. Square," she explains, and sits back down, picking back up her sketchbook.

"Right," Sophie says, still not looking at her. But it does seem to comfort her on some level because she reaches for the hem of her own shirt… but then stops. Parker rolls her eyes. "Wait," Sophie says, and looks over at her. Parker just stares back, waiting for whatever it is that she needs to say. "You won't tell anyone else about this right… or show them the picture."

"Not if you don't want me to," Parker says, and then makes a pointing motion and swirls her finger a bit in the air, trying to get her to get on with it. She wanted to be doing something right now, not just sitting here.

"Okay," Sophie says, and then takes a deep breath as she starts to undress herself. When she's finally naked she looks at Parker, who's looking back at her. "Um, how should I sit?" she asks.

"I don't care, however," Parker says, but finds herself a bit distracted by Sophie's body. She liked it, a lot actually. Her skin was darker than hers, her nipples a couple shades darker too. She had a little bit of hair between her legs, but only a little strip, where as Parker had none. She didn't like body hair. But it looked nice on Sophie.

Sophie just looked at the couch, and then finally decides to lie across it on her side, facing Parker. She places one arm underneath her head, but curls it up so her hand is lightly tangled in her dark hair. She leaves the other one draped over the curve of her hips and looks at Parker a bit nervously as Parker starts to make outline sketches on the paper. "Don't make me look fat," Sophie tells her.

"If you were fat, I'd make you look fat," Parker answers, a bit distracted now by her drawing. She see's Sophie roll her eyes a bit, and swallow a bit before pursing her lips and watching Parker work across from her.

They were both silent for a little while as Parker drew. Only every now and then Parker would let her eyes rest on parts of Sophie's body she probably shouldn't be staring at, but she couldn't help it. Especially when she noticed Sophie was paying more attention to the back of her sketchbook than to her face, so she could sneak in looks every now and then. So besides the occasional mumble from Parker to stop moving so much, and Sophie insisting that she wasn't, it was pretty quiet.

Parker enjoyed doing this more than she originally thought she would. She was curious about Sophie's naked body, but didn't think she'd like looking at it as much as she did. Sophie was really beautiful, especially without any clothes on. She understood now why Sophie wanted to be drawn. To keep beauty like that forever… well now Parker wasn't sure that she wanted to give the drawing to Sophie at all, and rather keep it for herself. Maybe she could steal it back and make a copy of it for herself later. Yeah, she might do that.

Parker was trying to work on the details of Sophie's face now, but her pencil stopped as she started to notice the details of it. Sophie was a bit flushed now, and as Parker's eyes fell a bit lower to her throat she noticed her breathing had picked up significantly. Parker didn't know why, after all she had been continuing to stare at the back of her sketchpad for awhile now. She didn't understand why that would make it look like… she kind of looked like she was going to faint, maybe. Parker wasn't sure.

"What are you staring at?" Parker asks her finally, and then something clicks in her brain, even though it was probably irrational. "Is there a bug near me?" Parker asks suddenly, even though she felt nothing, and automatically jumps a bit to bring her feet up on to the chair. Sophie isn't saying anything so she spreads her legs a bit to look between them and down on the floor, but when she doesn't see anything, she's getting even more confused, and looks at Sophie. Her line of sight still hadn't changed, but she looked like she couldn't breathe all that well now.

So Parker brings her own line of sight up from the floor slowly until she finally realized her legs were spread completely open for Sophie as she was looking between them. Come to think of it, she was sitting with them open before as she drew. She didn't think much about it; she was just sitting comfortably, not realizing how much sitting like that with her naked would allow Sophie to see. Parker blinked, not knowing what to do. She just sat there, frozen for a minute, and her eyes flickered to Sophie, who was still looking at what was between Parker's legs, like her eyes were glued to the spot.

Parker had never felt this way before. She thinks she might be a little embarrassed, but she doesn't want Sophie to know that. So she tries to act natural and says, "No bug…" but she trails off with it and puts her legs down slowly, making a point to keep them closed now when she sat. She's starting to feel hot all of a sudden, and realizes she's blushing a little bit, so she brings the sketchbook back up to hide her face as she pretended to draw for a little bit.

Parker didn't understand her own feelings at the moment. Part of her wanted to spread her legs again, enjoying the way Sophie was looking at her. But another part told her she shouldn't do that, though she wasn't sure why. She did enjoy it after all, before the embarrassment hit her out of nowhere. But suddenly she's kind of embarrassed for another reason, and she shifts a bit against the leather seat uncomfortably. She was painfully aware that she was wet now.

Parker is still making a point not to look at Sophie, and kind of hide behind her sketchpad. It was weird for her, being embarrassed like this. Sexual feelings were nothing she was ever embarrassed about, but they had always been with men. For suddenly coming up because of Sophie was… well…

"Can I see what you've done so far?" Sophie asks, her voice a little lower than normal. Parker took a deep breath and looked around her sketchpad.

"I'm not done," she tells her, and tries hard to stare at only her face for another reason she didn't understand. She didn't like not understanding all of this anymore. Weren't things normal like, twenty minutes ago?

"I know," Sophie says, and Parker sees her lick her bottom lip subconsciously before finishing, "But I'd like to see it. Come here."

Parker stands automatically, just wanting to get herself off of the leather couch because her wetness between her legs was making sitting there become uncomfortable for a variety of reasons. She brings herself over to Sophie, and sits down next to her on the couch near her stomach, though Sophie still lay there.

"Here," she said, and holds out the sketchpad to her. She's looking at it herself now, and even though it wasn't done yet, it was very clear that it was Sophie. Parker smiled a bit to herself, proud of herself.

"It's beautiful," Sophie says and Parker's smile widens. But then she looks down at Sophie, and realizes Sophie isn't looking at the drawing. She was looking at her. At… at what was between her legs again. Parker thinks for a fleeting moment that she should probably learn how to sit like a lady.

But Parker has that feeling again, and before she can stop herself, the breathless words, "Do you want to see it better?" are out of her mouth. Sophie's eyes snap up to look at her, and then they go wide. Parker realizes that she probably wasn't supposed to catch Sophie doing that, because now Sophie is clearly embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Parker! I didn't mean… I mean, I didn't think you… I shouldn't have—" Sophie sputters, turning a bright shade of crimson. But Parker's heart is speeding up, and her own breathing is starting to become a bit shallower, and she knows exactly what this feeling is and what exactly it is that she wants. She _does _want Sophie to look at her. She doesn't know why, but she really wants it, so she interrupts her.

"No, I want you to look at me," Parker tells her, though maybe it was only in a whisper because her voice didn't seem to be working that well at the moment. She stands up in front of Sophie's face, raising one leg onto the couch near her head… and Sophie seems struck mute. She's staring up at her, _all _of her, now.

Neither of the two women move, or even speak, for what seems like forever. Parker starts to feel a bit self-conscious all of a sudden, though it wasn't because she felt like she shouldn't be doing this. No, she could tell by the look on Sophie's face that she made the right choice, but it was because they were just frozen there, both of them, and neither of them were doing anything. So Parker decides to try to give her a better look, not knowing what else to do at this given moment, and brings her hand down to spread herself for her.

"Oh god," Sophie breathes out, staring as if transfixed. "Oh god, you shouldn't have done that…" But she doesn't look like Parker shouldn't have done that, but it still makes Parker think she should stop. But just as she moves her hand away, suddenly she feels lips wrapped around her clit as Sophie kisses her down there, and Parker closes her eyes, losing her footing almost as she moans involuntarily.

But then her lips are gone, and Sophie's red again, trying to sit up as she gasps out an apology, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have—!"

But Parker wants her to just shut up, and also didn't want her to stop. So while Sophie's trying to apologize and run away, Parker pushes her back against the couch with one hand and gets on top of her, before claiming her lips with her own. Both women gasp automatically, both at the feeling of the kiss and their naked bodies against each other, and Sophie's hand cups the back of Parker's neck to kiss her deeper.

It's only for a moment though, before Sophie starts to act all weird again. She's breathless as she tears her mouth away from hers and starts, "No, we can't—" but Parker doesn't want to hear that word, so her hand finds it's way between Sophie's legs and she presses against her clit hard, making Sophie interrupt herself with a moan. "Oh god, Parker…" she gasps. "We—"

"Shut up, Sophie," Parker whispers against her lips before claiming them again, her tongue fighting for dominance with the grifter. Sophie does finally shut up, and throws one leg over the back of the couch to spread herself more for Parker. Parker's finger slide lower, and gasps herself at how completely soaked Sophie is. Sophie moans hard against her lips as Parker slides a couple fingers inside of her, and the brunette grabs a hold of her arm and squeezes it tightly like her life depended on holding on to her.

"Please!" Sophie pants as Parker's lips fall to her neck. Sophie's straining against her, wanting her to move her fingers, but Parker has other plans. She's kissing Sophie's neck now softly, enjoying every part of Sophie's skin. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted to kiss every single part of her until this moment. She can feel Sophie squeeze her muscles inside of her, trying to pull her deeper to make her move her hand, but Parker doesn't. She's working her way down Sophie's chest now, and when her lips finally wrap around a nipple she curls her fingers against Sophie's g spot, making the older woman gasp hard.

Her hand is finally moving now, her tongue teasing the tip of Sophie's dark nipples lightly, and Sophie's fingers have curled a bit as her nails dig into the skin of her arm. The way Sophie's body moves underneath hers is like a snake: agile and beautiful and every movement with precise purpose. Parker takes her lips off of Sophie's breast to look up at her face, which was contorted in pleasure as her breathing comes out in short gasps. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes closed, and she was beautiful. And when the light gasps of, "Parker…" kept falling from her lips; it made Parker work even harder at making Sophie feel the best she's ever felt in her life.

Sophie's hips are working harder against Parker's hand now, and she keeps saying her name over and over, louder and louder, as Parker starts to feel her inner walls start to contract hard, slipping over her fingers like a wave, before tightening almost to the point of breaking them. Sophie's mouth is open, her eyes shut tight, but no sound comes out. She doesn't even seem to be breathing until suddenly she screams, her muscles releasing and letting out a gush of fluid that soaks Parker's hand.

There's silence, for what only seems like much shorter than it should have been, before it's broken by Parker's back connecting with the hard wood floor as she's pushed off of the couch. Parker doesn't even have time to register the pain though, because suddenly Sophie's on top of her, her lips on hers, kissing her with more passion than Parker ever thinks she's been kissed with in her life. But then it's gone, and Sophie's lips are descending down her body. Down her throat, down her chest, down her stomach… and Parker's breathing is heavy as she spreads her legs for the grifter, before Sophie's lips connect with her heat.

"Shit!" Parker gasps out, and finds her hand slam against the hard surface beneath her loudly. She arcs her back and presses her hips towards Sophie's face, just needing to be closer to her. Sophie's skilled tongue is working magic on her most sensitive area, and Parker finds her breathing has become so shallow she's having trouble taking in gasps of air in the first place.

Sophie tongue works every inch, every curve, every little detail and Parker's hand reaches up to grab something, anything, before wrapping it around the leg of the coffee table. But then Sophie starts vibrating her tongue and Parker screams her name, pulling the leg so hard it breaks in half, and the table crashes down next to her. But neither of them care, neither of them are even paying attention. Parker can do nothing else but scream Sophie's name as her orgasm starts to build so rapidly she has the passing thought she might not be able to handle it, until suddenly she tenses. Then she comes down, in a wave of ecstasy and pure satisfaction as she feels herself squirt harder than she ever has in her entire life, leaving her lying on the floor breathless and sure she might have died from that experience, but in the best way possible.

After that night, Parker never needed Sophie to model for her again. She could draw every detail of her body with exact precision from her memory… but that didn't stop Sophie from coming over and insisting she did it anyway.

**THE END**


End file.
